CAMPING!
by 444EDEN444
Summary: Tris and the gang go on a camping trip outside the fence! everyone who died in the war didn't except Eric (no one likes him) and Mom and Dad, but the war still happened! im thinking about conintuing the story after the camping trip for fun but who knows :)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A STORY FOR DIVERGENT! Lynn, Will, Shauna, Tori, Uriah and of coarse Tris don't die! WOOHOOO! After the war, the fence was opened up and people could leave freely so the Divergent characters decide to go on a little adventure on a mini school bus! I LUV MINI SCHOOL BUSES! this story is funny! (they will come back and continue the story back home) and Tobias and Tris live together in an apartment! I don't own divergent Veronica Roth does**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _The alarm goes off. It is already 7:30! I need to go get going if I want to not be late for work! I work at a tattoo parlor with Tori down the street and it is really fun, I guess I had a secret talent of drawing. Even though the war is over and the factions are down former Dauntless still love tattoos and piercings. I've even got a tattoo and I got a nose piercing! The tattoo is on my upper right arm and it says '_being selfless is being brave" _In my mothers hand writing. I found a sheet of paper work in the ruins of our old house with her hand writing. I went after the war when I shut down the simulation with Caleb. He has never really gotten over the whole " you sacrificed your life for me" thing. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me, guilt.

With a growl I turn over from the comfy spot with Tobias and slam my hand into the alarm clock. "Good morn-" he gets cut off by a yawn. I cant help but giggle at it. "Good morning to you too" I say getting out of bed. I walk over too the closet and grab clothing. Tori doesn't make us wear uniforms or anything like that, everyone knows us anyway so we don't even need nametags. I grab one of Tobias's sweaters from the side and a tank top to go over it. Even though it is over 35c (that is hot) I still wear it. The tattoo place is freezing! I get dressed in the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. When I look in the mirror I don't see the little abnegation girl I saw a year ago, I see a strong young woman. I smile at the thought. When I walk out I that Tobias has fallen to sleep and I let him.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table eating my breakfast, lucky charms, some old cereal from before the city, and Tobias is still not up yet, I'm usually the one to sleep in not him ! It has been 15 minutes since I got up! I decide to let him sleep for a couple minutes longer and get mine and his lunches ready... PB and J sandwiches! Tobias is helping rebuild the old abnegation sector. The whole city is being rebuilt. People are trucking out to go explore the "USA" and Uriah likes to go sometimes and explore a little of the outside city too.

"GET UP TOBIAS YOU SLEPT IIIIN!" I yell in a sing song voice. There is a banging sound and Tobias comes rushing out of the bedroom door in his boxers. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yells. "Thought it would be fun" I laugh as he runs into the bathroom to get ready.

I finish my sandwich for lunch and put it into a plastic bag and put that into my lunch bag. Our dishwasher broke a week ago so we hand wash our dishes. We still have 10 minutes till 8:50 so I decide to clean the dishes. _BANG! _I'm washing a sharp knife when the door gets opened by a foot and I flip around. My instinct has become dangerous from what I've bin through so when someone is breaking into your apartment and you have a knife in your hands you do not wait to react. I twist and throw the knife at the door with dangerous accuracy and hit the mans hand which was sitting on the door frame. He screams oddly like a little girl and I look up too see my one of my best friends. Uriah. "Damn it Uri!" I yell running to his aid. When I look through the door I see the group of friends I always hang out with. Zeke, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn are standing there with looks of awe on their face. Uriah is cradling his hand in the door. "FOUR! I ACCEDENTLY STABBED URIAH!" I yell too Tobias. When he walks out he is now fully dressed and has wet hair. He looks at me weird and than looks at the mess behind me. "Why are they here?" He says to me. "I don't know" I say back. "Why did you stab him?" Tobias says pointing too the blood on Uriah's hand. " They busted in and I was holding a knife..." I say and shrug it off. I remember Uriah just got stabbed and run too the kitchen. When I get back too bandage him up he backs up and yells "BACK OFF YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" That makes me and the group laugh. So I throw the bandages at his head and say fine. I only hit the side of his hand. It shouldn't do any internal damage. "Why are you guys here? and why did you come in like that?" I say too the group as they walk into our apartment. Zeke says "We thought it would be fun too come in like that. AAAAAND... We are going to a camping trip!" Tobias looks at me funny and says "Cant. Me and Tris both have work and we haven't packed." Christina laughs and says " You think we wouldn't figure that out. We already called both of you guys in sick. Zeke found stuff for you in his apartment and I got some stuff for Tris in my apartment. All you guys need too do is too get extra things like toothbrushes and things you can do on the way!" I cant fight that so me and Tobias huff and walk into the bedroom to get extra things. All I need was a tooth brush, my camera and my sketch book.

Somehow I know this trip is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**ON WITH THE STORY! I DONT OWN DIVERGENT (If I did Tris would be alive)**

After Uriah gets cleaned up and we grab everything we need all of us walk outside into the apartment parking lot. Outside the door there is a black bus? It is smaller than a bus and has yellow shiny stripes going across the sides. "At the bureau they had this but in yellow so we painted it. They said it was a 'mini school bus' It would take kids to school. That is why there is school bus on the front" Zeke says with pride dripping in his voice. "Huh" is all I say. We get into the little bus and take our seats. I sit in the back with Tobias and everyone is spread across the rest of the seats that don't have luggage in them with Shauna in the closest one to the driver seat. I'm guessing Zeke is driving. finally, Zeke comes in with a big cooler and holds it up. "Got the drinks!" He yells and sits in the driver seat after putting the cooler down behind him. The bus lurches forward and drives out of the apartment parking lot. "Oh ya, guys it will be a 6 hours till the camping spot." I thought it was only going to be like 3 hours! I give a huff and lay back.

We are nearing the gate and I realize its only been 10 minutes and im already bored so I take out my 'Ipod' from the bureau, something with music and stuff on it, and turn on a song called Dont stop believing. It is a very old song but still, to this day is still famous. After I put my headphones in I take out my drawing book and pencil book from my backpack and flip through the pages to see all the things I have drawn. One with a chair, my execution table, cut in half. Another with the pieces of the chair on the Candor pavement after I through it out the window in an act of anger. I skip the rest and open a new blank page to start drawing Amity orchards. I realize im drawing Tobias in an apple tree. Everything is not coloured except Tobias. The Amity orchards beauty isn't as beautiful as Tobias's soul. Its sounds cliché but its true. His imperfections make him more perfect. "wow" I hear from beside me. When I look up I see Marlene, Christina, Lynn, Will, and Uriah with Tobias beside me staring at the picture still. They are in the seat in front of me and beside me. I give a tiny yelp and take out my music. I pull The picture to my chest so no one can see it anymore. "Hey come on Tris!" Uriah yells. I stick my tongue out at him like a 4-year-old and shove the drawing pad into my backpack. I hear huffs and hurrufs as everyone sits back in their spots. I sit back into my seat relaxing as I scoot closer into Tobias. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes and he puts his arm around my waist.

"What was the picture of?" Tobias asks suddenly. Keeping my eyes closed I answer "you." bluntly. I feel his eyes on my head so I open one eye and look up at him. He is staring right back. "You know what I mean Tris. What did it mean?" He asks. I sigh and turn my body so its completly facing Tobias. I point to his chest and say "You are more perfect and amazing as the most beautiful things..." He kisses me. It doesn't matter that we are in a bus full of our friends, he kisses me. My hands find his neck and i antangle my fingers in his hair. For a moment I forget everything and only think about Tobias. My mind filled with Tobias... Than I hear Lynn yell "GET A ROOM!" which makes Tobias deepen the kiss. I giggle into the kiss and slightly push him away. Zeke roles his eyes and says "Okey time for a pit stop..." and he pulls to the side of the road. I stand up with everyone else and walk out side. The breeze hits me and i sink it in. There are no cars driving down the road and it is slightly cracked in spots. Were we pulled over there is a empty feild full of nothing. "How long till we get to the camping spot?" Marlene asks. Uriah checks his watch and says. "about 1hour" Than Zeke looks confused and looks down at his watch "Thats 2 hours dumb shit" and smacks Uriah on the head. This makes the whole group laugh. After everyone wakes up their limbs we pile into the bus.

* * *

Its been a half an hour and Tobias has fallen asleep in the crook of my neck. Christina beckons me over too her spot after pushing Will out of the spot were im soppost to go. When I try to get up though, Tobias pulls me back down and snuggles into me like a teddy bear. I am looking at Christina for help when I get a awesome idea. My grin gets huge from my idea. I whisper yell "Guys, get over here quitly!" And everyone snaps their head over to me. I point to Christina's makeup bag, she looks confused but she does it anyway and everyone sneaks over. When I try to open my backpack the zipper makes a well, zipping sound and Tobias starts to stirr. Everyone goes stiff until he goes back to sleep. I let out a sigh of releif and everyone snickers. I get out my camera and get it ready. I get Christina's makeup bag and open it to get some dark red lipstick and a mirror. I pop the cap off the lipstick and turn to face Tobias's sleeping face. He still looks like the most handsome man ever. After putting the red lipstick on him I give it back to Christina and get the camera ready. Shauna has the mirror to show him his face. I yell "FOUR WAKE UP!" and Tobias bolts awake. "WHAT IS IT!" Everyone is turning red from holding back laughter, even Zeke who has been watching from the reer mirror. "look at your face" Marlene yells acting suprised. He grabs the mirror and looks confused "FOUR LOOK!" Shauna yells and he turns to the flash of the camera. The camera flashes and everyone burts out laughing. "TRISSS!" Tobias yells. Priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

**IM BACK! WEW! OK SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY REVIEW! I DONT OWN DIVERGENT!**

Everyone is laughing their asses off! Shauna hid the camera in her luggage so Tobias can't get it and im going to sit back down when Tobias comes over and plants kisses all over my face. This makes the lipstick smudge all over my face. He starts to tickle me when I back into my seat. I'm begging for him to stop and he just wont. Tobias has learned that im extremely ticklish, I think if someone tickled me in a fight I would just drop. So, I do the only thing I can do at this point, I kiss him. He stops immediately and kisses me back. To prevent him from tickling me again, I pressure point him. He falls limp almost immediately and I kinda feel sorry. When he drops into the seat Everyone looks back at me. "What, he was tickling me! He will be awake in a bit!" at the end I pat his head like a dog. Everyone looks at me weird at than Lynn laughs. I'm guessing she is laughing because I knocked out my boyfriend. Everyone starts to laugh and then it is an awkward silence. Zeke presses a button and the bus starts to play music. I love this song because it is so happy! Well, the song is called 'Happy'. Everyone starts dancing and singing in their seats. Even Lynn! I'm rocking out with everyone else when Tobias starts to wake up. When he looks at me I look straight at him and sing a part "CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE A ROOM WITHOUT A ROOF!" and a smile starts to tug on his face and the song ends. We listen to music for a while until we turn into a dirt road. "ARE WE HERE?!" Will yells. "Yep!" Zeke yells and everyone yells and woops. There is a dirt road, its windy and has lots of turns and is surrounded by trees. After a bit it opens into a clearing with a fire pit on the side and picnic tables side by side.

* * *

There are 5 tents spread across the opening. All the couples have their own tents and Lynn stayed in her own. We had two big tents so we could have guys in one and the girls in the other but, Lynn said she didn't want to 'intrude' Im sitting on a lawn chair beside Christina and Marlene sipping a beer. Yes, a beer. Somehow, we are talking about history or what we can remember. Of course, i know the most. I payed attention a lot in school, the Erudite in me I guess. "Was it in 2230 or 2260 that Devin Darwin was Dauntless leader?" Marlene asks. "Neither, it was 2240, he died in 2260..." I say sounding bored. I know all the leaders from 2210 to 2530. "God Tris, you do not make this conversation fun." Chris says huffing. "Get your facts right than." I whisper. Tobias laughs behind me and I realize he has been behind me the entire time. I jump and look behind me. There he is right behind me. "YO GUYS STOP MAKING GOOGLY EYES AT EACH OTHER AND GET OVER HERE THE FIRE IS READY!" I hear Uriah yell. I giggle at the googly eye joke. I stand and grab my lawn chair making sure I don't drop my drink. The fire is huge and the smoke is blowing up into the stars. I set my chair between Tobias's and Lynn's. "Ok, who wants marshmallows" Everyone yells ME and we roast marshmallows. "I have an idea!" Will yells and whispers something into Zeke's ear. He looks like a lightbulb turned on in his brain and he runs to his tent. He comes out with shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol. I laugh when he almost drops one of the shot glasses and saves it. He might be drunk but he is still coordinated as hell. "WE ARE PLAYING NEVER HAVE I EVER!" Will yells. I hate Never have I ever. I always get the most drunk, I've done so many things that no one has ever done, Sacrificed their self, survived the death serum, or simply date my instructor. We move to the picnic table, were Zeke has blankets put down so we don't get out butts wet. I sit on the side with Tobias, Will, Christina, and Lynn, while Shauna, Zeke, Marlene and Uriah sit on the other side. Zeke set a shot glass in front of each person and the bottle in front of me. "might as well fill it up now, Tris..." Uriah says laughing with everyone now. So I fill it up, take a shot and fill it again. Everyone gapes at me except Tobias, it turns out that I can hold my alcohol down well and he knows. He is snickering at the people's faces as well as I am. "Okey dokey, I will go first." Will says, it makes sence, he got the idea of playing. "Never have I ever, climbed a ferris wheel." Really, they're going to do this... "God damn it!" I yell and everyone starts laughing. I take a shot. Lynn's turns. "Never have I ever...Gotton shot" Christina, Me, and Tobias take a shot **(don't know if those are right but you know)** Next, Shauna... "Never have I ever... Transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless..." Of course...I take another shot...Zeke thinks for a moment "Never have I ever made out with my former instructor." Really...I take a shot... "I might as well have a drinking contest with Zeke..." I say. "OK!" Everyone says. Im already drunk and so is Zeke this is kinda fair...

Every placed there bets... Tobias was the only one to place his on me. "Ready...Set...Drink!" Instead of shots we chug beers. There easier to take down. Me and Zeke are going to try to chug as many beers each. With the amount we are already drunk someone is going to pass out or puke. Ive done my first beer when Zeke finishes his first. I chuck the beer can behind me and keep chugging.

Im on my 3rd and feel like im about to puke. I hold it down when I see Zeke start on 3rd one. My throat burns as it goes down. When i finish it Zke finishes his. Zeke looks green. YES! My smile goes to my eyes as I watch Zeke stumble into the trees and the noises as he begins to throw up. Shauna runs after him soon after. I try to stand but fail. Tobias catches me when im about to fall. "Iym gointo kilyouuguys..." My words slurred as i try to walk back to the tent. When I fall I get back up "they are dead" I whisper when i get into the tent with Tobias.


	4. Chapter 4

**im baaack! HERE IS MORE CHAPTER FOR YOU! ANY IDEAS... REVEIW THEM! i dont own divergent**

"Shut the birds up..." I say with my head on the picnic table, damp with dew. Tobias snickers and pulls me closer. I grunt and get up too get some water from the cooler. I have a hangover as you guessed. I already puked my guts out and had 4 tylonol. I'm just waiting for everyone else too throw up too. I think only Tobias didn't get drunk. But, me and Zeke probaly have it worst. Me and Zeke can hold our alcohol but, that amount is going too give you a nasty hangover whether you want it too or not. Once im back with my water I see Shauna with a case in her hand. I see the shape and know its a guitar case. "Hye, why did you bring that? I didn't know you could play?" I say walking over chugging a bottle of water. She opens it and holds it out too me. "I can't, but, you can... I want you too play!" She says happily. Everyone loves when I play it for some reason I don't know. People say I have talent but, I dont believe them. After the war, I was kinda... uhhh... different? I went to the old Amity and learned too keep calm. I had extreme out bursts and punched alot of people. I still have out bursts and things but, after the month trip I learned to calm my self. Thats were I learned how too play the guitar and too sing. "Fine..." I say snatching the guitar away from Shauna and I sit back down on the bench. I tune it too the right pitch and start too sing and play one of my favourite old songs.

Dear Mr. President,  
Come take a walk with me.  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.

What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why?

Dear Mr. President,  
Were you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
How can you say  
No child is left behind?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
They're all sitting in your cells  
While you pave the road to hell.

What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?  
And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?  
I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Minimum wage with a baby on the way  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Oh

How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Dear Mr. President,  
You'd never take a walk with me.  
Would you?

When I look back up all my friends are staring at me with smiles. How many times does that have too happen? I stand up and give the guitar back too Shauna. I walk back into mine and Tobias' tent and sit down too do some drawing. I draw the trees of the forest. Its like im looking up at them. Drawing really helpes me get my feelings out. Instead of punching something or crying, I can just put on paper. And, well, To work for drawing for the Tattoo parlor. "Hey Tris" Tobias walks in. "Hey" I say colouring another tree in. "Sooo..." He says aqwardly. I giggle and say "Soooo..." copying him. He gives a crooked smile and crawls over too me "Watcha drawing?" Looking over the book. "Trees..." I mumble. "Oh, hey that thing on the bus got me thinking... Why don't we prank the group?" He whispers so no one hears. I giggle and nod. This will be so fun. "So whats our first prank goin to be?" I whisper back smiling. "Hmmmm... We don't want them to here so im going to go tell them were going to take pics in the forest. Grab your camera." He whispers. I nod and take it out of my bag getting out of the tent.

"Ok guys me and Tris are going out and taking pics of the forest!" Tobias yells. Uriah laughs and says "Ya suuuree, taking pictures..." wiggling his eyebrows, everyone laughs and I role my eyes and start to walk. "Use protection!" Someone yells from behind me.

* * *

We have decided on playing a little joke. We are going too scare the crap out of them! When walking around the forest, me and Tobias found a old cabin that looks like its been abandoned for years. There was a chain saw in it! It still worked too! In the middle of the night, Tobias is going to turn on the chain saw after I lay down face first on the ground...He is going to run around pretending too acctaully hit people but he wont. We will ask Lynn to record, we know she will. Lynn woudn't miss out on something like this. Before we go back we do some...stuff...

This...Is...Going...too...be...halarios...


	5. Chapter 5

**MUHAHAHHAAAA IM BAAACCCKKK! I STEEEL DONT OWN DIVERGENT! IM GOING TOO HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH**

Its 12:40 and me and Lynn are waiting in my tent. Tobias snuck out, told Lynn he was going to get the chain saw and to go into my tent to get the camera. He said we should start getting ready around 1:00. Ahhh we are so boored... Lynn and I can't talk so we are just sitting in silence. Suddenly, I have an idea. I think Lynn is the only one who understands me as much as Tobias. She went too Amity with me. I take out my sketch book and open it to the first page. The execution table vut in half. I scootch closer too Lynn who has pulled on a piece of string hanging loose off her sweater. She looks up at me with confusion written on her face. I hold out the papers and she takes it with caution. She looks at the notebook and back too me, so, I nod to the book and she makes a O shape with her mouth. Lynn flips through the book until she gets too one of the newer pictures. It's a picture of me and Lynn, at Amity, singing and playing guitar in one of the green houses. She smiles at me and gets up and hugs me. I'm surprised because Lynn isn't a mushy person. She hugs me so tight I can't breath. When she lets go she looks at her phone. She goes wide-eyed and starts to unzip the tent. It must be 1:00 already!

* * *

Im laying down on the ground when I hear a stick crack from the forest. Lynn looks up and smiles than nods. She walks back behind one of the trees at the edge of the tree line and gets my camera out. When I look up I see Tobias almost right above me with a chain saw in his hand, his face is covered in mud. He bends down and whispers in my ear "Ready?" I smile than nod. He gives a thumps up too Lynn and she starts recording. Lynn gives a loud piercing scream that so girlish I almost laugh. I go still on the ground when Tobias revs the chain saw and holds it up like a crazy man. I put my head down and lay still.

**Lynn pov:**

First person to come is Uriah, who of course, screamed like a little girl. Next Zeke runs out with a sword. A sword? Were the hell did he get that? He takes one good look at Four and runs too Uriah. Will comes out and amediatly closes the tent and goes back ...What a Wimp. I turn the camera back too Zeke and Uriah who are fighting too get behind eachother and almost laugh when I hear thunder starting, what good timing. I feel one drop of rain than another on my shoulder. Suddently, Uriah screams and points to Tris laying on the ground. "Triiiisss!" I hear from the side, Christina is in front of Will who is cowering behind her. Christina runs up too Zeke grabs the sword and starts running too Four like a mad man. This is Tris' cue. Tris gets up and starts walking slowly too Chris. Christina gives a high pitch scream and runs back. Zeke screams "ZOOOOMMMBIIIIEEE!" Finnally, Shauna and Marlene come running out and at the same time yell "Were!" It is really funny to see. To finish the prank Four runs up too them whipping the chain around. OK there faces are shittin' priceless. Tris bursts out laughing when Will runs into the bus and starts too hot wire it. Oh Will, what an Erudite. Ok, now Four is laughing and I am too.

**BACK TO TRIS:**

Lynn connected the camera back too her phone and uploaded it to YouTube. They...are...so...pissed...

**Im sooooo sry its so short... I just wanted to show there reactions... I always liked the idea of Lynn and Tris being friends. I dont know, its cool right? Ok give feed back and maybe an idea for how They are going to get back on Tris,Tobias, and Lynn... MUHAHAHAHAAA peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOOOOL I KNOW YOU WILL DIE LAUGHING IN THIS ONE! I STILL DONT OWN DIVERGENT!**

**Christina pov:**

What...the...hell?! This is so unfair! Tris, Lynn, and Four just PRANKED US! They havn't stopped laughing! "GAH SHUT UP!" Will yells when Four says "Hey Will were you going to...LEAVE you girlfriend with a chain saw man and a ZOMBIE?!" Four, Lynn, and Tris got kinda drunk after they 'celebrated' the prank. Tris is using Four to keep her up and is giggling like crazy. Four is 'smiling' you hear that SMILING! FOUR THE PRODIGY IS SMILNG! They are the 'happy drunk' type of people. Lynn isn't... She is full blown white girl drunk somewhere with Shauna. "OK, I can't let this go to waste, I mean getting Tris AND four drunk! Lets play some Candor or Dauuuntless!" Marlene, Zeke and I all jump up and nod. Time to get back at them for pranking us.

We somehow managed to get Lynn to come out to the forest with Shauna and are all sitting in at the picnic table. "I neverget to gofirstcan i?" Tris asks plopping sown beside Four, slurring her words. "Sure Tris, Since its cold outside we are NOT going to take ouir clothes off if we dont want to do the dare or truth, what should we do for a penalty?" Zeke asks helping Lynn sit down. "How about we have to say something embarrassing about our child hood? cant be that bad right?" I say. Everyone nods and Tris starts. "Uri, Dareor Dare?" Wait Dare or Dare? "Uhhh, Tris Its Truth or Dare." Marlene says laughing. Tris nods her head no "Thats not what I asked though... Uri, Dare or DARE!" Yelling he last part for no reason. "Uhhh...Im scared of drunk Tris...Dare..." Uriah says... She cant be that good at making dares when she is drunk right? "I dare you to call Mar's Dad and tellhim that yougot her pregnant" She slurs while Uriah goes pale. Wait, I have an idea. "Uri, you can use my phone!" I yell.

When I get back to the tent with Uriah, I tell him the plan. It is so smart! I type the number and make sure the most important part of the plane is ready. "Uriah, whats you best 'four' voice?" I whisper. He cleared his throat and says "I am the big bad Four look at me and my muscles!" He actually sounds a lot like Four! We are ready!

* * *

I see that Uriah is trying not to laugh as he presses the botton that says Caleb on my phone. I'm right over his shoulder when Caleb picks up. Tris has fallen asleep on Four's shoulder and Four is now dozing in and out. Uriah coughs "Umm...Yes this is ummm...Four...Uh ya" he coughs, sounding like he nervous but is really just trying to not laugh. "I...Kinda got Tris...Pregnet?" Uriah says and puts it on speaker. "YOU WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WAIT DONT TELL ME! THIS IS WHY I SAID THAT YOU CANT DATE MY SISTER! BECAUSE YOR TO FRICKEN YEARS OLDER THAN HER! WERE ARE YOU IM COMIN' OVER!" Tris wakes up startled by his brothers voice and yells groggily "What The Hell!" Still sounding kinda drunk. "TRIS WERE ARE YOU IM COMING! YOU ARE GETTING A ABORTION! YOU SOUND DRUNK! WHY ARE YOU DRUNK?! IS THAT HOW YOU GOT PREGNET?! A DRUNKEN STU-" Tris jumps up and smashes her hand into the hand into my phone. Holy crap, that girl got some muscle, she can smash a phone with her fist! Wait, she broke my phone! "TRIS YOU BROKE MY PHONE!" I yell jumping up and attempting to fix my phone. "You toldhim that I waspregnet!" Tris yells stumbling to get her phone out of her pocket, knocking Four off the picntic table. "GAH TRIS!" Four yells getting up from the mud. He is now completly covered head to toe in mud. Everyone is laughing so hard they might fall off the bench them selves. Four stumbles into Tris knocking her phone into the mud. "GOD DAMN IT FOUR!" Wow, when she is angry when frunk she sound completly clear. "JESUS WHATHAPPENED!" Four yells at us. We should be scared right now but how can we? He is the mud monster. "They calledmy brother and said Iwas pregnet!" Four looks like he could just pass out. "Oh SHIT!" He yells. Well, we are dead... I can see it on there face...Why are they so angry? "Come on you can just tell him it was your friend and he pranked you!" Will says, reading my mind. "You dont get it! Caleb wont listen...You guys...are dead..." Tris says stumbling back to her tent. Four stays for a few moments before Tris yells "FOUR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" and her runs to her like a obeying dog.

**Tris Pov:**

I wake up with another hangover and I don't remember much but one thing, they told Caleb I was pregnet... On cue, I feel a buzzing coming from my left, my phone. I turn over away from Tobias and pick up my phone, a text from Caleb.

Your friend texted me, said he felt bad or something. He said it was a prank? 

I send back

Ya, were a campsite btw

He sends back that is fine and alright about the camping. I put my phone back down and hop out of the tent when a wave of naseua hits. Gross. When I wipe my shirt on my face and walk out I see that my clothes are covered in mud. Are you kidding? As I get ready for the day of camping... I plan how to get back on the group. But this time, its just me and Tobias, and we are going to kick ass...


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BACK! OK I JUST WANNA PUT OUT THERE THAT EVERYONE REVEIW COUNTS! EVRY FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE BOOSTS MY SELFESTEEM! and well it helps the story! I wanna start a 'goal for each chapter of just 4 reviews! I'm also starting a vote for the later chapters**

**a) they go back to city **

**b) they...ummm...dont?**

**c) Something else happens! suggestions maybe?**

**Ok im done talking!**

"THERE IS NO MORE ALCHOHOOOOLL!" Zeke yells dragging the over sized cooler into the bus. "What are you doing, Zeke?" Shauna asks. I hear a buzzing and the school bus starts revving. "Um..What do you think I'm doing? No alcohol, no fun!" He hops into the seat. "I dont think it works like that Zeke..." Christina says, popping a marshmallow onto the stick that she found around the camp. "Ok, if your going, im coming." Shauna says hopping on the bus. Everyone starts to hop on the bus except me and Tobias. "Ok, I guess we will stay!" as Uriah hops into the bus last. "GRAB FOOD!" Tobias yells as the bus drives.

I sit back down on my lawn chair, well it was basically claimed by me... I got pissed at Uriah who, of course, sat in my perfect lawn chair. Tobias comes up behind me and puts his hands on both my shoulders, in a low husky voice that makes my skin crawl he says "How shall we pass the time Ms. Prior?" **(cough* awkward cough*)**

* * *

"GET UP LOVE BIRDS, WE BROUGHT SOMEONE WITH US!" I bolt awake from the nightmare, Al asking why I didnt save him. "WHO!" I scream getting out of the tent, leaving Tobias in his boxers. "TRISSSYY!" Someone yells behind me, Tori. "TORIII!" I scream running to her. "Hey..." she whispers into my hair. I like to think Tori is kinda like my mother. She taught me everything I know in tattoos, and, im now im a pro artist. The one were only super rich people get big tattoos because im so good.

I pull her suit case across the dirt, to Lynn's tent, who Tori is sharing a tent with. "I heard you guys are in some sort prank war?" Tori says patting down her sleeping bag. "Ya, I believe WE ARE WINNING!" I yell the last part outside. I hear Tobias laughing and Uriah yell "NO YOU ARE NOT!" Tori is silent for a moment than says "I don't think this is official enough... Shall we?"

* * *

"DEAL!" we all yell at the same time. We decided on doing a 2 equal team game. Our team has me, Uriah, Shauna, Christina, and Tori while their team has Tobias, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn and WIll. We didn't want any couples being on the same team so there goes mine and Tobias' idea of spiders and cats...Dont ask... Time...to...plan!

** PLANNING STAGE! TEAM 1: (Tris Pov:)**

"First off, what do we have on hand?" Shauna asks

"I brought my tattoo kit" Tori says

"I got a whole bunch of food stashed!" Uriah says, figures.

"I got my camera and my guitar?" I say, piping in.

"I have all my make-up and ALOT of clothes" Chris says

So what can we do with all these?

**PLANNING STAGE! TEAM 1: (Tobias Pov:)**

"First off, We got a chainsaw and a pond, which I will show you later..." I say

"Well I got a sword and a stash of ketchup!" Zeke yells, everyone looks and him weird, "What, I have cravings!" He says in defence

"I got some make-up and fire-crackers!" Will Marlene says. I don't even want to know why she has fire-crackers...

"I got a laptop, a high-tech watch" Will says, still Erudite-y at heart.

"I got a shotgun..." Lynn mumbles, oddly not suprising...

So what can we do with these

**SORRY AGAIN ITS SO SHORT! I REALLY WANTED TO GET IT ON THE ROLE! I PROMESS I WILL DO ONE THATS LONGER NEXT CHAPTER! REVEIW IDEAS!**


End file.
